This invention relates to rim and wheel construction and particularly to such construction which avails of so called multi-piece rims intended to be mounted upon and removed from wheels as they in turn support the usual pneumatic tires thereon. While it is usually the case that a suitable innertube is used in such combinations under many circumstances this would not be neccessary but is usually the case.
In such prior art construction, the rims of truck tires, this being particularly the example used for providing the basis for consideration, include a wheel which in most instances is multi-spoked and the wheel of course being mounted upon an axle for rotation thereon whether driving the vehicle or whether one supporting the same for steering only.
In any event the rims are intended to be mounted upon such wheels and fastened thereto by removable parts which are arranged to clamp the rim and tire in position on the wheel so as to make the same susceptible of driving support for the vehicle as a whole. Usually there are a large number of wheels on such trucks including the steering wheels which are so called single wheels and the driving wheels which are usually dual in nature.
The rims of such tire and wheel combinations are so called multi-piece in that they are equipped with rings which are known as gutter rings, split so as to be removable from the rim and seated in a gutter formed in the rim and likewise providing a flange against which the tire bead as a result will be seated and thus prevented from displacement thereby.
The provision of such split rings for locking and specifically the gutter ring as mentioned, has often resulted in dangerous occurences wherein if the ring is not seated suitably in the gutter of the rim it may fly off during inflation and has been known to do this, resulting in serious injury and even death in some cases where the ring has acted almost like an explosive or exploding missile.
Thus it is of course desirable to minimize and to prevent such occurrences, and to this end cages and the like have been provided for inflating the tires under those circumstances where repairs have been made or where the same is initially to be positioned on the rim for subsequent use. The provision of the cages so called is in itself obviously a further matter of cost and it would be desirable to eliminate such provision if it is possible so to do.
The present invention avails largely of the previously existing parts and is however further arranged so that the cages and like restraining means to prevent damage or injury by inadvertent or accidental displacement of gutter rings, are not required and is thus obviously desirable where this combination of rim and wheel and tire is used in the trucking or other like industry.